Persona 3 Oneshots
by Fate Faeron
Summary: Just your basic, drop Minato/Makoto in a new world thing. Mostly things I'll just be writing for fun or come to me randomly, so quality probably won't be that great. You've been warned. May or may not be a series depends on my mood. [Ch.1 P3 x Majikoi] [Ch.2 P3 x Highschool DxD]
1. P3 x Majikoi Makoto vs Momoyo

"Ah just how did I get myself in a troublesome situation like this," clutching my head while crouching down I moved my gaze up to the person before me. Standing there was a tall beautiful girl, her black hair and jacket that rested on her shoulders, flowed in the wind. The people around us looked in anticipation though none of them were people I knew personally, just friends and family from the girl in front of me and various classmates of ours.

"Kawakami Momoyo," she smiled widely. Her eyes narrowed in on me as she got into a fighting stance impatiently waiting for my reply.

"...Yuuki Makoto." putting my fist into my palm I bowed slightly before relaxing my body.

"BEGIN!" A boy in a red flame bandana yelled energetically.

"Kawakami-ryu, Musou Seikenzuki!" In an instant she closed the distance, her jacket not even having time to touch the ground, aiming a straight punch at my body. Though saying it was a simple straight punch would be an insult to her, it was a punch that had so much concentrated power that it was considered a technique. An attack with the strength like a battleship's cannon coming towards me I merely stepped to the side. Watching her pass by me, the air around us was blown away from the force of her punch.

"Oh that could have been a bit dangerous, though it seems you're looking down on me," not at all rattled by her actions.

"Ho... Are you saying I'm not trying?"

"With a slow punch like that, of course. From what I've seen you can go way faster than that."

"So you could see my punch?" Her eyes took a dangerous glint. "Fufufu... Perhaps I should show you how fast I can go! Kawakami-ryu, Musou Seikenzuki Midareuchi!" It was an attack not unlike her previous one but was trumped by the sheer number of attacks, the speed she threw them and the fact she was using more than one arm to obliterate me with. This sudden change made me hard pressed to dodge them all, forcing me to use my hands to divert her some of her attacks. Trying to block her attacks were way too risky.

"Man where were you when we fought the shadows." I muttered bitterly.

"Shadows?"

"There's another person that can survive against Momo-senpai!?"

"Amazing... He's keeping up with Onee-sama!"

"Didn't think anyone else besides Tsubame-senpai could match up to Nee-san."

"How long are you just going to dodge? You won't win if you don't fight back, maybe I should just end this right now." still smiling Momoyo spoke to me.

"Ya your right I'm reaching my limit here guess I should switch to the offensive then." with my left hand I pulled a card out of my pocket.

"You're going to fight with a card? Interesting!"

"Hehe sorry I'm not skilled enough to do something like that," moving my hand horizontally to the left I squeezed.

_Crush!_

Instantly as the card was crushed a katana appeared in my hand. "Better be careful this is a real blade, you might get hurt," changing stances so that the right side of my body was facing her. My right hand ready to pull the katana I held to my waist. "I hope you don't mind."

"Woah, where did he pull that from!"

"Is he a mage or something?"

"Oh awesome you gotta teach me how to do that!"

"That's fine, feel free to use whatever you wish." she bounced around happily.

Dashing to the offensive I pulled my katana out to cut her down before she could close the distance. Jumping over my horizontal slash she struck back at me with a full power kick, our attacks bypassing each other as I slid underneath her. Spinning I slashed vertically at her exposed flank cutting through her clothes, attempting to cut again I swung my blade again downwards but she escaped my follow up. "Hm, to shallow huh." On her back was a deep red gash going horizontally across it.

"Oi!? Are you serious!?"

"Nee-san!" "Onee-sama!"

"Momo-senpai!"

"You bastard just what do you mean by it was too shallow!"

"...Obviously I was trying to cut her in half." swinging my blade downwards to my side, the blood coating the ground beneath it.

""!?""

"Interesting, is this why you were staying on the defense so much earlier?" bringing her elbows to her waists "Instant Recovery!" the wound on her back quickly closed not even leaving a scar, only her beautiful skinned remained.

"Che. so the rumors were true. You can heal... how troublesome," wielding the katana with both hands I brought it up to my head and to my right side. The tip of the blade faced Momoyo "As expected I should have took you down with that first attack."

An aura covering her fists, Momoyo jumped into the air smashing her fist down. "I'm surprised you can jump around like that and not flash your panties." dodging the fist I back stepped before countering with an attack of my own. "Well I am a girl, I have to preserve my modesty here for my little bro." countering back with an aura enforced fist.

"Nee-san looks like she's having fun... Mayu-chii what do you think of Yuuki-senpai?"

"He's amazing... it doesn't seem like he's had any formal training in martial arts and he's not moving as fast as her either."

"How is he keeping up with Nee-san then!?"

"He's moving his body with the shortest amount of movement required, relying on intuition, and watching Momo-senpai's movements to dodge. Not only that, I sense no hesitation in his movements, meaning he's used to those kinds of movements, he must have a lot of experience fighting people faster and stronger than him."

Spinning the naginata above me I swung it down to counter Momoyo's aura enforced kick to my head. Clashing, we both were blown back by the force of the attacks. With a flourish the Naginata disappeared replaced by a bow. Jumping back into the air I unleashed a rain of arrows before switching an arrow in my hand to a rapier.

_Twang!_

The rapier ripped through the air aiming for Momoyo's heart. Chopping her hand downwards the rapier embedded itself into the ground all the way to the hilt.

"Using multiple weapons? That reminds me of someone else." Momoyo noted lightly.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

A short sword in my hands now I parried her attacks.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

It was like hitting metal.

"Hmph this guy is stealing my style." Tsubame pouted.

"I see then how about I do this!" equipping to a wakizashi I spun the blade around holding it into a reverse grip in my left hand, my right hand raised in front of my chest.

_SLASH!_

Barely raising her arms in time she blocked my attack to her neck, blood dripping from her arms. "Instant Recovery!" her body quickly became as good as new.

"Aren't you relying too much on that instant recovery of yours?"

"I learned it so I could enjoy battle more."

"That's a bad habit, that's going to make you lose some day."

"Ho... are you saying you're going to beat me?" complete confident in her victory.

"At the rate you're going right now, completely." not a hint of amusement could be heard in my voice, slashing vertically down with both hands.

"Then let's test that shall we!" with a flash she gripped both of my arms. "Hahaha! I've got you!"

Unable to move my arms I narrowed my eyes at her bloodlust filled ones.

"Right hand! Kawakami-ryu Aburi Niku!" a roaring flame erupted from her right hand enveloping my own. "Left hand! Kawakami-ryu Yuki Daruma!" ice began encasing my other arm freezing it. Momoyo smiled assured of her victory.

"Naive!" jumping I smashed my feet into her face sending her flying. Shaking both arms lightly the remnants of her attacks floated and vanished.

"How!?" surprise clear on her face as she looked at my arms that sustained no damage not even my clothes were bothered in anyway way.

"Well yelling the attack for me certainly helped me defend against it even if I barely had a second to prepare myself."

"That's not the kind of attack you can just 'prepare yourself' for. Just who are you? Someone of your skill should be known by quite a few people."

"I'm just a normal high school student."

"A normal student wouldn't be able to keep up with me! Not to mention not even being hurt at all!"

"Ok fine I used to fight now and then again but that's in the past. I'm retired, now I'm just a normal high school student. Plus an attack of that level isn't going to take me down." speaking like it was nothing.

Tick marks started to appear above her head."Heh! Then how about an attack of this level! Kawakami-ryu Hoshi Goroshi!" an insane amount of energy rapidly built up within Momoyo before bursting out into a massive laser of condensed energy.

"Oi! You goddamn idiot!"

_Bang!_

For a split second something could be seen before being engulfed in light as Momoyo's attack collided with my body. The force of the attack blew those nearby that didn't have any sort of martial arts training away. As the smoke cleared Momoyo could see me standing with my hands outstretched in front of me, steam was rising from my palms as my hands twitched from the pain.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" yelling at her.

"You blocked the attack!?" unable to believe I just shrugged off her attack.

"Well I could have just cut that attack or dodge it but there are bystanders here."

"Leave that kind of thing to the old man." she pointed behind me.

"Eh?" turning around I saw the principal and Lu-sensei standing behind me waving silently. Dropping down to ground I grieved for my wasted effort.

"Um... Are you okay?" a kind voice said.

"Gyaahh!" surprising everyone there "Screw it lets do this!" equipping my headphones.

_Next Track [13. Heartful Cry -in Mayonaka Arena-]_

_Change!_

Instantly the aura around my body changed, with a twirl I pulled out a familiar pistol. Spinning my trusty Evoker I gazed at Momoyo.

"You're going to use a gun now? You and I both know that's not going to work against me" Momoyo looking disappointed at my actions.

"It's not a gun and it's not for you." pointing the Evoker at my own head, a maniacal smile graced over my face.

"Wait!" her eyes going wide but before she could move she sensed the power that was building up.

"Is he going to kill himself!?" "Someone stop him!" "Is he crazy?"

"Nooo! Yuuki-san!" "Yuuki-senpai!" "..."

"Persona!"

_Bang!_

The torrent of power that was built up cascaded the area around me. Blue met white as it constructed a monstrous being behind me. With a roar the being swung its long sword to the side, it's mere presence shaking the air around us rattling it's cape of coffins loudly.

"W-WHat t the hell is that!?"

"Nee-san this looks bad!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Momo-senpai!"

"How did he do that!?"

"Fufufu...HAHAHA! This is the best! I haven't been this excited in so long Makoto!" Her eyes filled with bloodlust. As if she couldn't hold back anymore she disappeared from my view.

"Who said you could call me Makoto." Thanatos slashed right behind me impeding Momoyo's sneak attack. "Brave Blade!" roaring, his sword radiating blue tore through Momoyo's aura leaving a long gash on her arms stunning her. Relentlessly continuing his onslaught he slashed vertically up launching Momoyo into the air.

"GUH!" she cried in pain.

"Mabufudyne!" six spears of ice appeared behind him before intercepting Momoyo piercing her body before freezing it. Falling back to the ground Momoyo was still frozen. Lowering my center of gravity and extended my elbow smashing through the ice and hitting into her solar plexus sending her flying towards Thanatos. "Magarudyne!" a tornado of green enveloped him as he rushed into her ripping her body to shreds. In the air once more she fell to the ground in front of Thanatos' open mouth.

"Maziodyne!" purple lightning converged together to form one massive beam that collided with Momoyo causing her to sail out in the distance but before she could get in further... "Maagidyne!" explosions of flame erupted from the ground impeded her momentum sending her closer and closer with each blast towards us.

Spinning I attempted to sever her body in half with Thanatos trying to bisect her diagonally.

Her eyes barely open from the pain she saw my actions "K-K-Kawakami-ryu N-Ningen, Bakudan!" she screamed. Right before we could attack Momoyo's body literally exploded sending me flying backwards and forcing Thanatos to disappear.

"Kuh! You're freaking reckless you know that!" reeling from her suicide attack I pulled myself off the ground._ Man she's throwing out these Almighty attacks like their going out of style._

"Instant Recovery!"

"...Oh right you had that to." I sighed at all my wasted effort.

"That wasn't a bad attack but it won't work again." smiling fearlessly. "It's been fun but you won't win against me. Isn't it about time to give up?" sure of her victory.

"Hardly, you really overestimate that ability of yours. There's lots of ways of countering something like that." I spoke like it wasn't a big deal," guess it's about time took care of that then." sheathing my blade.

"What are you going to do?" curious at my actions.

"Oh nothing much... By the way, I felt I should mention something."

"What is it?"

"I'm actually... already dead." an Evil Smile warped my face sending a chill down everyone's backs.

"...a g-ghost!" Fear clear in her voice. "W-Wait I could punch you so that means y-you can't be-"

"-BOO!" my voice creeping into her ears as I vanished.

Fear having already taking her "KYAA!" she gave a girly scream sending random energy attacks in every direction.

Twirling my Evoker I went for the finish "Ghastly Wail!" darkness surrounded the area. Phasing into existence Thanatos grabbed Momoyo as she screamed; throwing her forward into a coffin that appeared behind her.

_Slam!_

The door of the coffin closed trapping her inside. Without hesitation Thanatos swung his blade down cleaving the coffin in half, right down the center.

"NEE-SAN!" "ONEE-SAMA" "MOMO-SENPAI!"

"YOU BASTARD!" "He killed Momo-senpai!"

"As if only that much is enough to insure victory against someone like her," rushing to the coffin, an explosion blew it away from the inside. A very bloody and very angry Momoyo could be seen but before she could act, a katana was at her throat and a dagger at her heart.

_I can't believe she just shrugged off an Evil Smile + Ghastly Wail Combo. Does she have Enduring Soul or something!?_

"I think it's you who should give up Kawakami," lightning crackling from the dagger while a murky green liquid dripped from the katana in my hands.

"Heh! We're just getting started!" she smiled dangerously at me. She exuded complete confidence in herself despite Thanatos floating above her an ominous purple glow radiating above his head.

"...*sigh* I quit." the weapons in my hand vanished.

"Winner Kawakami Momoyo!"

"..." everyone else was completely silent.

"Eh?" her eyes became nothing but white circles at my proclamation.

My decision being made I began walking away from her but before I could get away I felt a tug on my arm "W-Wait! This is fun! Let's continue!" She begged like a child.

"I told you I'm retired, anymore then this would be too troublesome. Plus didn't you just say "Isn't it about time to give up?""

"It was just joke! Please! C'mon just a little longer! "

"Gah! Go away I'm trying to sleep!"

* * *

...

_Meeting her was just the start of my new daily life... *sigh* how troublesome._

...

* * *

**A/N:**

Greetings this is Fate!~ So this is just a random little idea that came to me one day. It was something I did for fun and wrote real quickly so it's probably not very good. I doubt I'll do anything with it to.

**Note: Chapter is unedited will come back later to do it **

**oPo maybe...**

**Posted 6/4/2014**


	2. P3 x High School DxD

Yo been some time since I've last written something I apologize for anyone that's been waiting on any updates. Been a bit busy ever since my college transfers but now I finally got some time to write again so I'm pretty much using this oneshot to ease myself back into writing.

Now about the chapter itself, I'm pretty much jumping on the Highschool DxD crossover bandwagon haha. For the crossover I had several ideas I was going to go with.

One of them was just the basic crossover with Makoto joining Sona's peerage and go from there, since most of the usual crossovers focus on Ria's peerage like **A Demon Among Devils **by Crimson(which is quite good btw.) But I think Gabriel's **Beyond The Outer Gate** **Lies** already does a pretty good job exploring the characters on Sona's side with some really funny interactions between characters. So I wanted to go with playing around with Minako/Hamuko's character in DxD but Wrath already beat me to that with** A Flower Amongst Devils **(Damn You Wrath!)

So with all of that I had no choice but to think of something else T_T. Hopefully this idea of mine is different compared to other P3 x DxD crossovers and interesting to read. And as usual this oneshot is mainly just stuff I thought of on the spot so there maybe jumps between things and maybe incomplete. This is basically just to give you a "taste" like my Majikoi x P3 oneshot.

I don't know if I'll actually continue this story since I want to focus on **Only A Fool** now that I'm back and **One Crossover** story. Which crossover I'm going to work on is still up in the air since I want to make sure I actually have plot in mind for the story. So what do you guys think?

Should I do:

P3 x Majikoi

P3 x High School DxD

P3 x [insert suggestion] (maybe something like, Sekirei, or Zero no Tsukaima)

A completely different crossover not involving P3

Just a note, as much as I would like to do a Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or A Certain Magical Index Crossover I feel I wouldn't be able to do either very well since I don't have a very good grasp of the Nasuverse magic and backstory (I've only played Tsukihime and Fate/Stay Night and watched the Fate/Zero anime.) While in the case of index there is just way to much religion and science info to cover T_T.

Also, when I decide to do the crossover story it may be different from the oneshot, since it's been some time since I last read High School DxD or Majikoi. So when I do the crossover I'll be reading over the original story again before I begin writing it, just a heads up.

Now without further ado I hope you enjoy.

...

* * *

_knock knock_

The sound of knocking could be heard outside the door.

And yet the door remained closed.

Could this possibly be because the occupant within room didn't want to be noticed? Did they dislike the person outside the room? Perhaps they are some sort of criminal hiding from the police. Or are they attempting to ignore their landlord for not paying their rent on time. Fortunately it was none of these.

_knock knock_

"Are you in there?" the feminine voice said. "I'm coming in now if your there."

_click_

The door to the room opened as the girl peeked into the room.

A ray of light gently shone from the windows slightly illuminating the room. The room contained a desk, a table, and a bed it was a somewhat bare room. There wasn't anything particularly extravagant about the room, bringing to mind an average guest room, but what set it apart from a guest room were the photos on the desk and the girl sleeping on the bed.

Yes, the girl was simply sleeping. It was something completely normal, something completely ordinary, and something many kids would no doubt be doing at this very moment.

"Like I thought." the girl who entered the room put her hands on her hips, a sweet smile forming on her face as she looked at the bed. You could say it was an expression anyone would have upon seeing her.

The sun's ray washed over the short blonde haired girl in light blue pajamas. She was undoubtedly an attractive girl but that wasn't what made the girl who entered smile. No what made her smile was what the blonde haired girl was doing.

Wrapped within her arms were two handmade dolls. Each doll was different from the other; the first doll was a blue haired boy and bored looking eyes, while the other was of a red haired girl with excited looking eyes.

The girl was tightly hugging the dolls as she slept on her side. Just looking at her face you could see how content she was. It was the kind of face that made others feel bad for waking her but in this case it couldn't be helped.

And so, with great regret the girl lightly nudged the sleeping girl with a content face.

"Aigis..."

...

* * *

_**Aigis**_

_It was a dream I had many times._

"Do you like Minato and Hamuko?" a boy asked me.

_The usual question._

"Yes I love them!"

_The obvious answer._

"I see, you like them that much huh." The boy smiled slightly.

_It was an expression I was all to use to seeing when I was younger. _

"Then take this, I hope you like it." pulling two objects from behind his back and handing it to me.

_One of my most cherished gifts._

"This is!"

_In my hands were two handmade dolls, made to look like Minato and Hamuko. _

"Thank you!" My childish body couldn't help but hug them.

_Words didn't do justice to my happiness at that moment._

"Take good care of them." patting my head as he said this.

"I will!"

"*chuckle* Not just the dolls, Minato and Hamuko to okay?"

"Un! I'll protect them forever!"

_A promise I made to him and myself._

"Oooh" "..."

Turning behind me I saw Hamuko and Minato standing there, a blush instantly coming to my face and the realization.

"Haha, I see. I'll leave it to you then." a kind smile on his face as he saw me get dragged away to play.

...

* * *

"...how long are you going to sleep for."

"Hm?" slowly opening my eyes a girl with light-brown hair and brown eyes was standing above me, a regretful smile on her face.

"Finally awake huh. You better get up it's almost time to go to class, you know."

Looking at the clock I realized there was only less than an hour till class started "Yukari-san, it's already that late!? Wawawa!" quickly getting up I rushed to the shower. "I'll be ready soon! Ah!" but in my panic I tripped before I could make it out the room.

"Jeesh seems that part about you hasn't changed." she giggled lightly as she reached out her hand to me.

Blushing slightly I grasped her hand. When I was a kid I was a bit more clumsy than most. Though it doesn't happen as often anymore I still have my moments, ah just remembering some of my dark past made my face heat up even more.

"Well I'll be heading downstairs, Mitsuru is already down there as well so don't take too long."

"Ah yes, I'll be down soon!"

...

* * *

"And there." finishing putting my clothes on I checked over myself in the mirror. I wore the uniform for Kuoh Academy a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, but instead of a black ribbon on the collar I wore a red one instead. The rest of my outfit consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a magenta skirt with white accents and brown loafers. Technically I should be wearing a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset but everyone else said not to for some reason. So instead I wore the boy's blazer to stay in line with the school uniform.

By the time I finished and managed to get downstairs it seems everyone already finished breakfast.

"Finally decided to wake up did you." a strict voice reprimanded me. Sitting at the dinner table was a middle aged man with black hair and gray eyes. He wore an eye patch over his right eye, a gray suit, red tie and a black vest. A newspaper was in his hands as he glanced in my direction.

His name was Takeharu Kirijo, CEO of the Kirijo group. In the past the Kirijo group held a lot of power and could be said to be one of the richest and influential groups but that changed when the previous head of the group Kouetsu Kirijo, his father, managed to run the company into the ground. Despite this, he managed to rebuild the company single handedly after several years, albeit not as big as it used to be. It was around that time that I was adopted by the Kirijo family. This is why I have a great deal of respect for him.

"Takeharu-san, I'm sorry it seems I've overslept." I bowed slightly to him.

"Hmph," he gave a slight grunt at my words.

"Mah, isn't it fine Otou-sama. Since even you decided not to wake her up." walking into the room from the kitchen was a middle aged woman with long dark red hair that went over her right shoulder and red eyes. She wore a white kimono that featured red Camellia on its cloth. It seems in the past, before she married Takeharu, she used to get sick quite easily but it doesn't happen quite as often anymore.

"Here Aigis." she handed me a sandwich along with a lunchbox. Most likely realizing I would miss eating breakfast at the table.

"Thank you, Hanae-san."

"Hanae..." grumbling Takeharu brought up the newspaper to his face hiding his expression.

Giggling could be heard from the last person in the room. Sitting at the table was Mitsuru Kirijo, like her mother she had long dark red hair and red eyes. She attended Kuou Academy like me so she wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon tied around the collar, a long magenta skirt with white accents and a long black high-heeled boots.

Smiling she got out of her seat and turned to me. "Good morning Aigis."

"Hai, good morning Mitsuru-san."

"We should probably go now otherwise we'll be late. Okaa-sama, Otou-sama we'll be heading out now."

"Hanae-san, Takeharu-san we're going now."

"Take care." "Hm."

Leaving the house we were greeted by our next door neighbor watering the garden. "Oh, morning you two."

"Takeba-san good morning." "Good morning Oji-san"

"Yukari looks like their ready to go." he yelled towards his house

"I'll be out in a sec!" stepping outside her house was Yukari. She wore the uniform like us but with a pink heart shaped choker around her neck, a loose black ribbon, a pink sweater jacket, a magenta miniskirt, and long magenta stockings with white lines.

"All right let's go! Bye Tou-san" she waved to her father.

"Bye~" he replied light heartedly.

...

* * *

Walking together we made our way to school.

"So you look like you're in a good mood Aigis." Yukari noticed me smiling.

"Indeed, did you have nice dream?" Mitsuru wondered.

"Yes it was old memory." they nodded in understanding at my answer.

"Good morning everyone!" "Morning."

An energetic and languid greeting cut into our conversation.

Up ahead at the corner of the street two people waited for us. It was Minato and Hamuko, both wearing our school uniform properly though both had headphones on and different colored ribbons. Minato's was a dark green while Hamuko wore a red one like us and didn't have the black shoulder cape on only opting to only have the button-down corset on.

...

* * *

"Heh, so that's the dream you had last night Ai-chan. How nostalgic," Hamuko nodded her head as she recounted it, a mischievous smile coming onto her face. "If I'm remembering correctly, didn't Ai-chan say "I love them!""

My face heated up in embarrassment "That is..."

"I wonder who you love more, Minato-nii or me? Hmm?" she brought her finger to her lips.

_Who do I love more? _The question she asked continued to repeat itself in my head. All thought processes ceased, steam raised from my head, my eyes became spirals.

"Ai-chan is so cute~ 3" Hamuko embraced me in a hug as she rubbed her face against mine.

"Cute." Mitsuru moved slightly towards us but stopped herself before she went any farther.

"Oh, Mitsuru-chan what's wrong aren't you going to join us?" Hamuko asked innocently.

"Ah, I'll refrain." she glanced to the side.

"Hmm." Hamuko didn't seem very convinced at her words. A light bulb appeared above her head as she whispered into my ear.

"Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Ok together now-"

Both of us looked Mitsuru in the eyes, and with the sweetest voice possible muttered-

""-Onee-chan.""

As if she were a completely different person Mitsuru wrapped the two of us into a tight hug. Hamuko giggled at this just as I was smiling at her actions as well.

"*sigh*" "Honestly."

Standing slightly behind us Minato and Yukari both sighed at our actions before looking to each other and smiling as well.

...

* * *

After meeting up with several others we reached the school's gate. Up ahead the Student Council President seemed to be angry at someone. It was a boy with black hair and a black scarf. That could only mean!

"Onii-chan!" "Nii-san!" "Makoto-kun!" "Senpai!" "Makoto-san!"

All of us dashed towards the gate.

"All of you stop! Why do so many of you persist in ignoring the school rules and not wear the school uniform properly." the student council president sighed at us. "And you Yuuki-sa..."

_woosh~_

Turning back around all she saw was tumbleweed rolling with the wind.

"Ah wonder if that tumbleweed is from Onii-chan" Hamuko thought out loud.

Tick marks were quickly forming on the president's head as she turned her attention back to us.

...

* * *

**Class 2-B - Afterschool**

_Bam!_ The door to classroom slammed open.

"Minato-kun help me!" rushing into the classroom and nearly knocking some people down was Hyoudou Issei. He was quite the infamous person in school known as part of the "Perverted Trio." As the name would suggest, it was a title for the three most perverted students in school.

Slamming his hands down on top of Minato's desk, Minato merely gazed back at Issei waiting for an explanation.

"Please you gotta help me! You remember my super cute and beautiful girlfriend Yuuma-chan, I showed you the other day. She asked me on a date!" Issei was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"What, no way!?" "Damn you Issei!" background chatter could be heard from the other Perverted Trio.

"Oohh nice Sei-chan!" Hamuko gave a little cheer.

"Good for you." Minato gave a curt reply.

"I know right! But you see the problem is that I've never been on the date before and neither has she so..." Issei trailed off.

"You want me to go with you." Minato finishing his thought process.

"Ya, but not just you, Yuuma wanted me to bring a lot of your friends..."

"But if there's too people it won't feel like a date, so at most you want it to be a double date."

"Right! You catch on quick as usual!"

"Why me?"

"That's..."

"You're worried if it was any other classmate your date will be stolen?"

Issei gave a slight chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like that, I just thought since it's you, the date would go well."

"I see but what should I do about my date? Did you already have someone in mind?"

"Ya." Issei looked to the right of Minato, stopping his gaze at me. "Please Aigis-chan lend me your strength!" putting his hands together he prayed to me.

"You wish for me to go on a double date?" I questioned.

"If possible yes!"

"Then..." twiddling my fingers a little "If Minato-san is ok with it."

Issei peered at Minato, his eyes were practically begging him.

"*sigh* All right."

"YES! Thank You!" Issei grabbed our hands.

"Eh!? No fair Minato-nii get's to go on a date with Ai-chan!" Hamuko crossed her arms in front of her chest her face take the shape of a 3.

"Ah." That comment took the wind out of his sails. "Sorry Hamuko-chan I just thought having Minato as my wingman would be my best bet." Issei apologized sincerely.

"*giggle* It was just a joke. I hope it goes well for you Sei-chan. Oh and you two need to make sure to support him properly." Hamuko said as she left the classroom.

"Thanks Hamuko-chan! Man this date is going to go great with you guys there!" Issei exclaimed. Minato was smiling like me, I wonder if he was looking forward to it as much as I was or was Issei's good cheer just affecting him.

It looks like today will be another good day.

...

* * *

That's what it was supposed to be, just another good day.

Days that I thought would continue.

But the red that stained my hands wouldn't allow it.

The red that oozed out of Minato's body wouldn't allow it.

The red that poured out of my body wouldn't allow it.

"Mi...na...to...san" that's all I could squeeze out as I crawled towards his body. Dragging my body across the ground with what little strength my arms had. The pain that used to assault my legs disappeared; the light that burned my stomach numbed.

It was overtaken by the pain in my head instead, words that were foreign and yet familiar to me, images of memories long past, constantly invaded my head, threatening to tear itself apart.

SEES, Shadows, Persona, Nyx, Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Death, 10 years, Promise.

"I will protect you."

And then even that pain paled in comparison to the pain in my heart.

"Mi...na...to...san...Mi...na...to...san" the tears clouded my vision, but I wouldn't let that stop me. Inch by inch I dragged this body closer and closer to him.

No longer could I hear the sound of laughter and mocking being thrown at me.

No longer could I smell the blood that sullied our bodies.

No longer could I taste the iron that dripped from my mouth.

No longer could I feel the pain the wrecked my body.

No longer did anything else matter.

The only thing that mattered was him. I had to get to him. I have to protect him. I made a promise. I have to...

How long did it take for me to get to him, was it seconds or was it hours. I could no longer tell nor did I care, because I was next to him.

Pulling my body up, my arms shook with each inch I raised myself.

Before me was his bloodied body. The left side of stomach completely gone, a testament to the massive force that had torn through his body, his arm left arm lay a few feet away from us still clutching a gun in its hand.

Straining my arms I reached for his face wiping away the blood that marred his handsome features. The warmth of his body was slowly draining away. Feeling my touch he opened his eye.

"Ai...gis...R..u.n" he struggled to get the words out the blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed.

"...no" I wrapped my hand around his, smiling as I did so. A smile full of tears, but a smile none the less.

...

* * *

_**Issei**_

_This, this wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a normal date!_

Lying on the ground and covered in blood was two of my classmates. The blood that dyed them seemed to be a lie it had to be. But I was just fooling myself, Aigis's leg that lay next to me was all the proof I needed.

I couldn't move the uncontrollable shaking of my legs forced me to the ground.

All I could do was watch my two friends as they protected me from Yuu- no Raynare. Who had sprouted wings and spouted some nonsense about being a fallen angel before throwing spears of lights at me.

For a time everything was going well Minato managed to pull out a gun from somewhere and fought back using some sort of robot-ghost-thing or whatever the hell it was. That was until some of Raynare's friends showed up.

_And then And then And then Aigis legs the blood his arm light her tears _

"Well at least I let you get to your boyfriend before I kill you."

_Ah their going to die. She's going to kill them._

"Ai...gis...R..u.n" Minato struggled to get the words out the blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed.

_And then she's going to kill me, we're all going to die._

"...no" Aigis wrapped her hand around his, smiling as she did so. A smile full of tears, but a smile none the less.

The shaking in my legs stopped.

Raynare raised the spear of light in her hand.

_They protected me and yet I'm just sitting here watching._

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

I forced myself up and moved in front of my friends, even though I knew it was pointless. Even if I tried to run I wouldn't be able to get away, we were surrounded. And there's no way I could leave them behind after dragging them into this mess.

"Ho, I was going to save you for last but if you want to die first so be it."

"At least let them go please." I begged her.

"No." an instant reply.

_Damn it, is this the end? I've never even got to lose my virginity! _

_Though now's not the time for my perverted thoughts. I amaze myself sometimes._

I closed my eyes.

_Damn why did things have to turn out like this. Please god, demons, buddha, whoever! Someone save us! Or at the very least save them! Please! Somebody!_

_Fwoosh!_

I could hear the spear of light leave her hands, now all that was left was the finishing blow.

_Clang!_

But what came wasn't the sound of my blood leaving my body, but the sound of the spear getting knocked away.

_Tap._

The sound of a foot touching the ground before the park was buffeted by wind knocking me to the ground. Opening my eyes in front of me was a person wearing a black robe, a glowing blue book on the back of his waist held in place by a buckle.

"Are you okay?" he turned towards me revealing the rest of him to me. A fox mask covered his face while a light blue scarf covered his neck standing out from his black armor and boots under his robe. Strangely a deck of cards were on his right waist while a katana was on his other.

_Cool... _Unable to form words I numbly nodded.

"Who the hell are you!" Raynare demanded.

"I see." I was unsure if he hadn't heard her or was just ignoring her.

Putting his hand towards me a light green light embraced me, my body feeling lighter at its touch. Stepping past me he went towards AIgis and Minato.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" a spear of light was thrown at him.

But without even turning around merely he caught the spear and threw it back Raynare, who barely dodged it. Her eyes went wide as she felt the blood drip from her cheeks.

As the man kneeled down Aigis glanced at him her eyes that were once dim brightened.

"Ma-" Aigis was cut off before she could finish.

"Sorry I'm late." putting his hand on Minato the book on his back glowed even brighter.

"Nii-san..." Minato muttered.

"Sorry I think you got me confused for someone else, Samarecarm." the gaping hole in Minato's stomach quickly healed while the arm he lost quickly reformed as the one that held the gun disappeared into light.

"What an amazing healing ability." "Is it really?" "Of course Raynare's spear is the strongest out of all of us."

"You...damn trash! I'll make your death a painful one!" Raynare was seething. Her whole body shook in barely control rage. "You three better capture him alive!"

"All right, All right" "God does she always have to be so bossy." "Let's just hurry up and get this done with I could go for a drink tonight."

"Diarahan."

I could hear talking in the background but I wasn't able to pay any mind to it. The sight of Minato getting up and dusting himself off and Aigis being lifted to her feet stole my attention away.

Turning back towards Raynare the man spoke "I'll hear the details about what happened later for now take this." A card floated above his right hand before turning into a gun just like Minato's tossing it to Aigis. While in his left hand the card became a shining one-handed sword, it glowed with a heavenly light. He handed it to Minato.

"That blade...is he allied with the angels?" "What is that?" "Impossible..."

"...Who the hell are you!"

"Are you guys up for this?" At this point I was fairly sure he was ignoring them as he didn't even acknowledge the fallen angels words. Pulling out his katana the masked man looked Minato and Aigis. They both smiled, it was a smile unlike the ones I've seen before.

...

* * *

**A/N: **

Hah! I bet a lot of people are going to hate me for stopping at this point but as stated above this oneshot was basically to give you a taste of my idea. The main reason why I stopped here though was just cause It's 3:20am in the morning and I told myself I was going to release this chapter yesterday but I'm tired and I have class so i gotta find a stopping point somewhere.

Aside from the obvious fight scene I wanted to include, there are definitely more characters I was going to add in but I figured I should hold off and save that for when I actually do the Crossover proper. Well if I'm going to do it anyway.

Leave me a message and tell me what you think.

**Note:** For those waiting on **Only A Fool** expect a new chapter by next week or so. That's what I'm aiming for anyway.


End file.
